Fitz Fixes It
by ashes and cinders
Summary: Sequel for 'Simmons' Secret'. Also my submission for Men of S.H.I.E.L.D. Week. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's the first part of the sequel! Thank you to everyone who left reviews for **_**'Simmons' Secret', **_**it was great to get such wonderful feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I wish I did. **

Fitz had gotten up early that morning, even earlier than Simmons, he wanted to be able to talk to Ward and figured that the only time he could have a private word with his fellow agent without looking suspicious was when Ward came down for his morning workout breakfast. Knowing Simmons for so long had it's advantages, he knew she wouldn't be down in the lab (and in view of where Ward did his workout) until after she had eaten breakfast.

He just sat there tinkering on his new prototype for a new weapon (the name was still in the works) when Ward came down at 8:30 for his workout.

_'So predictable,'_ thought Fitz.

"Fitz, what're you doing down here? You're usually not up for another half hour."

He was right. Fitz hated mornings, he much preferred getting up a little later and then staying up until the wee hours of the morning working. _'Just another way to prove I love her, I would never willingly be up this early for anyone else.'_

"Well, I actually needed to talk with you... Well, um, more like ask for help." Fitz shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Now that was suprising. What problem could Fitz possibly have that he could possibly help with?

"Alright, shoot."

If anything, Fitz began to look more nervous. He continued shifting from foot to foot and was now stuttering and mumbling to the point where Ward could not for the life of him figure out what Fitz was saying.

"Look, if you're not going to tell me, then let me get back to my workout."

"I screwed up with Jemma," he whispered.

"What?" Ward wasn't sure he had caught that right.

"I said, 'I screwed up with Jemma,'" Fitz repeated only a little louder.

"What, she find out about the sandwich?"

Fitz winced at that, it was one of the few times in the years he had known Jemma that he had lied to her and even though it was only a little white lie to spare her feelings, Fitz still felt guilty about it.

Ward had noticed the wince. Had him throwing that sandwich really gotten Fitz into that much trouble?

"Look, I can straighten it out with Simmons, I'll explain the situation and explain how I was the one who threw it away, not you and everything will be fine." He usually wouldn't get in the middle of situations like this, but he had been the one to throw the sandwich and even though it had been a life or death situation, if it got his friend into the dog house with Simmons he felt bad (not that he would ever admit it).

"It's not about the sandwich."

"Well then what is it about?!"

"Shh... Will you quiet down? Do you want to alert the whole bloody plane?" Fitz checked the doorway to make sure no one heard Ward's outburst.

"Look, I overheard Skye and Jemma talking the other night-"

"You eavesdropped on them."

"I was coming up the stairs from the lab. I stopped when I heard my name."

"And you listened in to see what they were saying."

"No! Yes... Look, that's beside the point."

"Then can you get to the point sometime today?"

"Jemma said that when she was falling, all she could think about was me." Fitz looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He could feel his ears getting hot.

"She said, and I quote, 'I've heard people say that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die, but all I could think about was him.'" Hearing her say that had made him blush and now just remembering her words was making his face red all over again.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it's what she said next that's the bad part." Fitz looked down and closed his eyes.

"She thinks she's not good enough for me," he whispered.

"What?!"

"She thinks she's not good enough for me! She thinks I only see her as a friend, thinks that I could never see her as more than a friend, thinks she's not pretty enough for me even though I think she's beautiful-"

"Woah, woah Fitz, slow down!"

"Slow down? Slow down! I made the woman I love more than anything in this world feel no better'n dirt an' you want me to slow down?" Ward could tell that Fitz was getting more upset as his Scottish accent got thicker and his voice got rougher.

"Look, I'm just saying that I can't help you if you don't speak slow enough so I can understand you."

Suddenly, both men heard movement around the staircase.

"Come on." Ward whispered.

"What?" Fitz looked confused.

"My guess is that's Simmon's coming down, so unless you want her to hear this conversation, I suggest you come with me."

**AN: I was originally just going to make this a oneshot like **_**'Simmons' Secret', **_**but decided I'd like to get some feed back before deciding whre to go next with the story. So, if anyone has any ideas how Fitz should fix things with Jemma, send a review! If I like the idea, I'll gladly use it and give credit to the reviewer! Thanks again for reading, now just go down to that little box at the bottom of the page, and leave your mark!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Things have been a little crazy this last week. Here's the update I promised. Now when you're finished, will you please go to that little box at the bottom of the page that says, "Type your review here…" and leave a comment? I'd love to hear some feedback on how I'm doing. And if you're really bored, check out the poll on my profile! Thanks again to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Enjoy!

Ward pulled Fitz into his bunk and shut the door. It was the first time Fitz had seen the inside of Ward's bunk. In fact, it was the first time anyone had seen the inside of Ward's bunk. He didn't particularly like anyone invading his personal space.

It was no surprise to the engineer what the inside of Ward's room looked like. Grey walls, no decorations, an army green blanket and a white pillow on the bed. No photos, no momentos, nothing. Fitz was beginning to believe Skye was right when she called Ward a robot. He made a mental note to check for wires later.

"So you finally admit that you love her?" The question broke Fitz out of his reverie.

"What?"

"You finally admitted that you love Simmons." Ward's face dropped. "Darn it, now I owe Skye another twenty bucks!"

"Wha- wha- What?! You took bets on us?"

"Skye said that you'd crack first, don't know how she knew it, but she was right. Darn, I thought for sure Simmons would say the word 'love' first." But that's beside the point." When he said the last part he raised his eyebrows a bit and showed a slight smirk at the fact that he just threw the engineers words right back at him.

"I can't believe you two took bets on something like that! Wait. Why did you think Jemma would say it first?"

"Don't know. Just thought because she's a girl that she would say it first. But you're stalling. Now, before you said that Simmons said that she wasn't good enough for you. What exactly did she say?"

Fitz winced and avoided Ward's stare by averting his eyes to the ground. He finally answered, "Skye asked her why she didn't tell me how she felt about me and she said, 'Skye look at me! What could he possibly see in me?'" Fitz shook his head.

"What have I done?" Fitz slumped to the floor, pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in his hands. "What have I done to her?" His voice was muffled, but Ward could hear the thickness in his voice from unshed tears.

"Hey, you didn't know she felt the same way. You were distancing yourself, trying to keep yourself from getting hurt-"

"And tha' supposed to make me feel better about it?! I love her, Ward. And she thinks tha' I don't, tha' I couldn't possibly-"

"What do you love about Simmons?" Grant interjected.

"What?"

"Tell me what you love about Simmons. What makes her so special?"

"What's the point in-" Fitz began to argue.

"Just tell me." Grant gave him that stern look. So Grant Ward wasn't the best at comforting. But he'd take a shot at comforting long before he joins Fitz' one-man pity party. The engineer came to him asking for advice and he was going to give it to him.

"Well, she's intelligent, but you already know that…" Fitz looked down again. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Go on." Ward prodded him.

"She's perfect."

Ward gave him a look that said 'elaborate'.

"She's loyal, she's the most loyal person I've ever known. She could've been friends with anyone, partners with anyone after we proved ourselves at the Academy, but she chose to stay with me. She chose to stay friends with me when she could've been friends with anyone at the top of the food chain."

Ward continued to listen. He knew the engineer cared deeply for Simmons, but he could see now that this wasn't just some crush or a passing affection like he originally believed when Skye first pointed out the pair's "cuteness" (Skye's words, not his). He could see now how deep Fitz' love for Simmons really was. And once Ward got Fitz talking about Simmons, he couldn't stop.

"And on top of being smart and loyal she's brave and," Fitz paused, " and beautiful. She's so beautiful. I remember when I first saw her I thought she was just a pretty face and that there was nothing behind it. I thought she would be just like all of the other pretty girls I had met before. But then we started to work together and I saw how smart she was and I felt stupid for underestimating her. Then I got to know her and as we became friends I realized she wasn't just beautiful on the outside. She's loving and caring and kind hearted and just as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside."

Once it seemed Fitz was done talking (or at least stopped to take a breath), Ward spoke up.

"Tell her."

"What?"

"Tell her. Tell her everything you just told me." Ward said with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" Fitz looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You want to fix things between you and Simmons?" Fitz nodded. "Then you need to tell her. She thinks you don't care for her, but if she hears even half of the things you've told me, she'll see just how wrong she is."

Fitz rose. "Alright then." As he went to open the door, he turned towards Ward and nodded. "Thanks."

"Go get her." Ward nodded back.

Fitz left to go find Jemma.

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry if Ward was a little OOC, but I think that if one of his teammates came to him for help he would take on a little of the "Big Brother Role" like he did in this chapter. All right, I promise the next chapter's the last one. Now it you please, go down to that little box at the bottom of the page and leave your mark.


End file.
